Sovereignty
by TurleDolphinDance
Summary: Arthur Kirkland. One of the only powerful aristocrats left in England. I'm Seychelles, one of his "women of the court". That's my title on the outside, anyway. Unbeknown to the public, I'm a servant to his highness, Arthur. EnglandxSeychelles!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is Nora here :D. This is my first fanfiction EVER! So please be gentle; I'm new :3. I'm going to try very hard to finish this! So thank you for your patience reader3.

Also, I love this pairing. Tsunderes are so adorable to me :D.

OK ENJOY!

Oh! Also some notes on the French used:

Connard: Jerk

Salaud: Bastard

Correct me if I'm wrong in any way :3.

* * *

><p>Sovereignty<p>

CHAPTER 1: Introducing his highness.

Arthur Kirkland is a man renowned throughout all of Britain, and possibly the world. Known as one of the only remaining and most powerful of aristocrats in England, surely you'd think a man of such nobility would be one of the kindest of gentlemen. Unfortunately, he's the **exact** opposite ... towards me, anyway. I'm Seychelles, and I have the dishonor of being one of his "women of the court" as he proclaims; but I feel like a god forsaken slave! Yes, I was taken into the Kirkland household to be one of the court's women and all, but Arthur sees it rather humorous to have me complete the tasks of a servant. He summons me into his quarters everyday and orders me to perform tasks such as cleaning the main hall or preparing a hot bath for him… things of that sort.

And whenever I try to object, he always states this _one _line ...that damned line, "Just remember who got you here in the first place, Ms. Seychelles" and flashes one of his signature smirks. That line has stirred a hatred in me like no other. I just become so irate... god damn that _Connard_! I'll get revenge on him... someday. But for now, all I can do is listen obediently and take his orders with somewhat of a smile.

Although there are times when I do enjoy his company; rare are these moments, mind you. For instance, when I catch him sitting alone on his balcony sipping tea. The way his distant gaze looks upon no where in particular... and looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes that enthrall me so... I secretly admire his eyes. They're just so.. captivating. I could spend all eternity staring into them...until he says something like, "Ms. Seychelles, it's impolite to stare. Haven't the years of training from the best etiquette teachers in London done you any good? Such a shame," in that sarcastic voice of his.

I swear upon my ancestors' graves, the man is a sadist. He will take any opportunity to put me down or see me reduced to tears. When I look up from those tears, I see a smirk; as if satisfied from my despair. He is a _Salaud_, I tell you, and nothing more! I feel pity towards the woman he is to marry someday. That poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone ^_^! Nora here! Here's the newest chapter for Sovereignty (obviously xD)!

I think my update rate isn't that bad :3. And So please, enjoy my story and thank you for reading!

Also, reviews make me want to update quickly D -gets happy and inspired!-

Oh and if you didn't notice, Italics= Seychelles thinking. Or speaking French.

**Update: **Fixed format due to a review! Thank you! I totally forgot to seperate them! But now I won't make the same mistake again!

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ms. Seychelles? It's a bit past time for your afternoon tea with Sir Arthur. I suggest you hurry post-haste, his patience is thinning!" One of the maids exclaimed.<p>

As soon as she interrupted my thoughts, panic spread throughout my entire being. _Arthur would never let me forget this little mistake!_ I made a run for it towards the door and into the hallway. _Arthur is going to punish me for being so late! Ugh, I am such a fool._ I self-scolded myself while I hurried through the halls. _Wait…where did she say that Arthur was? Sh-she didn't even tell me where he was! Oh my, if I'm even just one minute later I'll sur-_

"Ms. Seychelles? If you'd actually pay attentio-.. oh forgive me! I know it is impossible for you, but do try to pay mind to your surroundings for once in a while".

I cringed on the inside as I turned around and saw the devil himself, Arthur. He seemed rather amused at how I almost just passed him and would have had to search around his manor for maybe an hour or so. I decided to hold my tongue for once; I was already in enough trouble being as late as I am.

"Forgive me sir, I do apologize for being so late," I proclaimed with a gentle voice.

Arthur seemed his sarcastic usual self as he said, "My my! Ms. Seychelles! Such manners! You are indeed in rare form today? Pray tell of why, if I may ask?" I let him capture a glare for a second, then returned to my normal state as I explained, "Oh, I am in no different form as I am any other day Sir. What made you think in such a way?"

He seemed to consider this as he sipped tea. After 10 seconds of consideration, he simply stated, "If you say so, Ms. Seychelles. Now please, pour yourself some tea," and motioned to the tea set in front of him.

As I got up to pour myself some tea, Arthur turned to the scenic view on our side. I couldn't help but to look out as well. The manor was beyond gorgeous itself; the lush verdure and gardens just enhanced it beyond belief. Soon after, I couldn't help but stare into Arthur's eyes as he gazed into the endless plain of green. His eyes were of that same green, alluring and radiant. I felt myself getting lost into them until he turned back to face in my direction. Those same green eyes diluted as he tried to grab a certain someone's attention. After I realized that person was me… it was too late. The tea had already over flown from my cup, enveloped the table, and was now spreading on the floor beneath us! Arthur seemed enraged; although he seemed angrier about the wasted tea rather than the mess I made.

"SEYCHELLES! You made this mess! You are the one who shall clean it up! Furthermore, I expect you to be in my study tonight at 8 PM sharp! You'd better come, or else your punishment will double!" Arthur scolded. Putting my head down to avoid his gaze, I quietly said, "Yes, Sir Arthur. I shall clean the mess and meet you at 8 for my punishment".

He huffed while he sat down. I made my way for the doorway and sighed. _Great… another night of lecture by Arthur! Seychelles… pull yourself together! You know that man loves it when you make mistakes! It gives him pleasure by how much of an imbecile you act in front of him! What kind of gentleman is he…? I just hope that tonight's lecture isn't as long and boring as the ones in the past have been._


End file.
